Fluorocarbon fluids, such as chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs), hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs) and hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs), are found in widespread use in many applications including refrigeration and air-conditioning, heat pumps, foaming agents, solvents, cleaners, extraction fluids, aerosols, flame suppressants, and the like. Many of these fluorocarbons have relatively high global warming potential (GWP) and, for CFCs and HCFC, may contribute to stratospheric ozone depletion. With the growing emphasis on climate change there is a growing need to identify environmentally sustainable alternatives to the fluorocarbon fluids.
1-Chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (HCFO-1233zd) is a potential replacement for some fluorocarbon fluids, where it possesses beneficially very low GWP and a very low ozone depletion potential.
Flammability is an important property for many applications where it is very important or essential for the composition to be non-flammable, particularly refrigerant and heat transfer applications. There are various methods of measuring the flammability of compounds and compositions, such as ASTM E 681-01 as specified by ASHRAE Addendum 34p-92 or by measuring the flash point, as applicable.